Dil sy bandhi aik dor!
by daya's angel
Summary: Meelon ka jaise tha faasla, sadiyon ka jaise tha raasta.. anjaan tha dil ke hona hai kya , fir bhi mujhe, lagta hai yeh humko to milna hi tha.. No summary just peep inside... Purely DUO based...
1. Chapter 1

_**I Know guys itna acha nai hai ye chapter...**_

 _ **But dodo its for you...**_

 _ **Sorry for mistakes..**_

 _ **Here we go...**_

 _A thunder storm going on its peak..._

 _Clouds are raining heavily..._

 _Like they are showing their pain..._

 _In the form of water drops..._

 _Water covered everything on earth..._

 _One couple passed away by saying..._

 **" Lagta hai aj koi bht takleef main ...jbhi badal itni zor sy garaj rahy hain..."**

 _A house hardly lighted..._

 _Inside the house a man sitting of age early 45s..._

 _Looking out side the heavily rain..._

 _Blankly...?_

 _His eyes are reddish... Swell..._

 _But he is not crying..._

 _Like someone soaked all water from his eyes..._

He stand up from his chair...takes baby steps towards the window...

 _Rubbed his hand on foggy window ..._

 _Smiled painfully..._

 _Lost in aura of fairies..._

 _ **Those drops of pains...**_

 _ **Melting me like rain...**_

Bhaiya : main na bara hokar parrot ( pilot ) banunga. ...

Another bro : turned in amazement ...sach daya tu barra hokar " parrot " ( stressing ) bany ga...

Daya : pat his own head ...with aley nai abhi bhaiya... Parrot nai wo jo inni bari si maline ( machine ) ko fly karaty hai na ...yoon... _zoonnn..zonnnn..._ he float in the room like aeroplane...

Abhijeet : hayeeee bhagwan Polar Bear pilot ka parrot...bus bus chutku ziada jaan na laga main samajh gaya... Tujhy pilot bana hai...

Daya : smiles whole heartedly... With shaking his head in yes... Shout yeashhhhhhhh bhaiyaaaaaa...

 _Thunder storm ..._

 _Take out the man from his euthopia ..._

 _ **My intensified pangs of heart...**_

 _ **Sketch a new agony art ...**_

 _He smiles painfully..._

Abhi Bhaiya kaaa ( kia ) hua apko bolo na...( a worried voice )

No response from other side...

Daya : jerk abhi with his full strength ...but in microseconds take away his hand with aeeeeee bhaiya kinnaaaaa ( kitna ) gam ( garam )...

Kaaa hua bhaiya ko...ans bhi nai daily ( dairahy )... Kaaaa kalun ( Karun )

Suddenly something strikes his chunna munna sa mind...

He ran away and after some time comes while handling a big glass of water in his small small palms...

He splashes all water on abhi...

With this abhi get some conscious...

Abhi : seeing worried face of chutku ...having tons of water ...said shhhh chutku...(While clearing his vision )...kuch nai hua bhaiya ko... Abhi thik hojaiga... Ye side drawer sy white box nikal k do mjhy...

Chutku : hurriedly followed the order... And after some troubles find out the white box...so give it to abhi...

Abhijeet : take out the required medicine ...and look here and there...

Daya : confusingly look at abhi ...and said kuch chaiya bhaiya apko...

Abhijeet : han wo pani...

Chutku : mum mum ( pani ) tu sala ( saara )mainy ap pl ( pr ) daldia...ap luko ( ruko ) bhaiya main mum mum abhi laya... Bush (bus ) 2 mins...

And ran away to fetch water...

After sometimes he come back with water...

Abhijeet : takes his medicine while daya try to give his nanhi munni si support...

 _ **My scratched memory... Gives a unique glory...**_

 _Water splashes on his face distrub his memory..._

 _Window is open a little bit so rain water started falling over him..._

 _Tu kahan hai chutku ...jbsy gaya hai ye ankhain Teri raah daikh rahi hain..._

Mmmmmm Bhaiya main ye wala ...nai nai ye wala...nai ye wala... Phir ye wala lide .( ride ) bhi tu laina hai... Nai nai bhaiya main ye saly ( sary ) lide longa...

Abhijeet : smiling broadly seeing his chutku excitement...said haan haan mere polar bear ap is pooray play land k ride lai lijiaga ...but pehly kaunsa lide laina hai...

Chutku : ummmm ye wala bhaiya ( pointing at one direction )

Abhijeet : okay chutku main ticket lykar ata hon ...ap yahin khary rehna...kahin jana mat okay...

Chutku : yes boss ( makes saluting posture )

Abhijeet : rushed to take ticket while keeping eye on chutku...

 _Suddenly a clutter create... People started running here and there... In hurry... While shouting BOOM ..BOOM...there is a sea of people passing away..._

Abhijeet : became tensed ...who is eyeing on chotu...because due to much crowd his focus on chotu distract...

He rushed to chutku last place... But chutku is now where...abhijeet started shouting madly _chutku ...chutku...kahan hai... Tu... Daikh abhi bhaiya bula rahy hain... Unko dar lg raha hai...plz ajana..._

 _Chutkuuuuuuuuu..._

 _ **The shattered blood... Emerge a flood...**_

BOOMMMMMMMMM...( a loud voice...)

 _A thunder voice jerked abhijeet into reality..._

 _Tu kahan chala gaya tha chotu ...kahan kahan nai dhoondha tujhy... Kabhi socha na tha tu aisy milyga... Aur jub mila tu aisy..._

Ins daya reporting on duty sirrr...

Acp : welcome officer welcome to cid Mumbai ( hand shake )...meet my second in command officer... Abhijeet ..

Daya : hello Sir... My dream comes true of working with you... ( forward his hand )

Abhijeet : freezes at his place... Wohi awaz... Wohi naqsh... Wohi khusboo.. Wohi hansi... Wohi ankhon ki chamak...ye mera daya hai...ya meri nazar ka dhoka..

But he did not have any strong proof to proved his hypothesis...

So he smiles fakely and welcome daya...with

Abhijeet : welcome inspector daya ...hope you did your duty with full enthusiasm...

With passage of time abhijeet develops a little bond between him daya...

Later...

During an case investigation daya hit with a bullet in his arm...

Abhijeet : heart pinched badly ...

Abhijeet grabbed this golden chance...

Take daya to hospital...

And after first aid... He request Dr for DNA test of both daya and him...

Just to clarify his doubt...

 _One voice disturb his trails of thought..._

 _Abhijeet babu kb tk yunhi khary rahaingy ...baith jaiya na..._

 _Abhijeet : ( looking lost ) kaka yaad hai apko ajky din gaya tha wo... Kitna gussa kia... Pr meri aik dafa bhi nai sunni...mainy kitni dafa kaha mat jao pr woh chala gaya...kaka...chala gaya..._

 _ **I curse my fate... Deserve your hate ...**_

Dna reports confirmed abhijeet hypothesis...

Abhijeet : is so much happy finally after long 23 years...he got back his brother...his chutku...

He calls daya but he didn't receive his phone so leave a message as...

 _Aj lunch sath karaingy daya..._

Abhijeet : merrily entered into the house... And started taken out dayas childhood things... His toys...his clothes... His colours... Everything he secured like a precious diamonds...

Started arranging the memories of their childhood every where ...

Strange feelings are emerging from his heart...

So many questions are forming in his mind...

Will daya accept him...

Will his chutku be back...

Will his chutku forgive his abhi...

How his chutku reacted after getting this news...

And he is jerking his thoughts as koi nai wo mera chutku hai... Main usy mana lunga...mera chutku apny abhi k bagair nai reh Sakta hai... Pata nai itny saal kahan tha mera polar bear... Kaisy raha hoga apny abhi k bagair...mjhy maaf kardy ga na mera polar bear...lunch main kia banaon...bachpan main tu palak paneer pasand tha... Abhi bhi hoga wohi banata hon...

 _ **At lunch time...**_

Bell ringed ...

 _Tring tring tring..._

Abhijeet happily opened the door with chutku...

Daya : freezes with this call...( he is looking astonished )

Abhijeet : ( ignoring the amazement ) ao daya andar ao... And forcefully take him inside...

Daya : glance at the house... So many familiar toys... Clothes colours.. Books are scattered every...

He feels some connection with these things...

Some negative appeared infront of his eyes...

One voice : calling him chutku... ( with full of love )

Abhijeet : who is observing days reaction... Call him aloud... As dayaaaaa...

Daya : j..jeee sir...kuch kaha apny...

Abhijeet :han wo main keh raha tha lunch karlain...

Daya : jee sir...

Abhijeet : phir chalo table pr...

Daya : nodes...

 _ **At table...**_

Abhijeet : serving to daya with ye palak paneer tu lo daya tumhain pasand hai naaaa...

Daya : who is eating rice... Coughed badly...

Abhijeet : panicked... Chutku ...dehan kahan hai tumhara ...bachpan main bhi aisa hi karta tha... Adat gai nai abhi tk huhhhh...

While forwarding a glass of water...

Daya : drinks some quantity of water... After some times he fell better...

He asked ap mjhy chutku kun keh rahy... Aur yeh bacchpan ka kya chakkar hai sir...( confusingly )

Abhijeet - thought its best time to talk... So started casually.. With daya apka koi family member hai kia yahan Mumbai main...

Daya : straightly...sir I m an orphan...

( he don't know why he is telling his senior about his past ...but feeling an unknown.. Un named connection...)

Abhijeet : heart squeezed badly... With the word " oprphan "...and he open up...

He said daya tum orphan nai ho ...mere bhai ho...

Ye daikho reports... Chaho tu khud test karalo...

He stop to see daya's reaction...

Daya : his face is blank and cold like ice...

Abhijeet : continue bachpan ki ghalti ko tum pata nai maaf karpao ya nai chutku... But aik baar mjhy hug karlo... Meri ankhain taras gai hain tumhain daikhny ko... Aik baar galy lagalo...plz...

Daya : stand up with a jerk... And said main chalta hoon sir...

Abhijeet : chutku ab bhi jaiga tu mjhy chor kar 23 saal ki ye dori kia kum hai... Plz mat jana mjhy chor k...( he pleaded )

Daya : ( shouted with extreme pain ) nai hain ap mere bhai nai hain...sunna apny... Mera koi nai hai smjhy ap... Nafrat hai mjhy apsy... Nafrat...

And he rushed outside while crying heavily...

Abhijeet : shouted in tears... Dayaaaaaaa mat jaanaaaa plzzzz. .chutkuuuu...

 _ **Love - hate had own war...**_

 _ **Pain - happiness have their own chore...**_

 _ **But you are my brother...**_

 _ **From my heart core...!**_

 _A crushing voice jerked abhijeet..._

 _He ran towards the source of voice..._

 _ **Guys I m not so good in writing stories... So thought to just finished my pending story and vanished...**_

 _ **But dodo request me too write a dodo story so dodo its for only on your request...**_

 _ **The poem is written by me...**_

 _ **Kaisa hai ye chapter ...can I continue this or not...**_

 _ **Plz r n r**_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: thanks to all who review...a big thank you to every one..._

 _Here we go..._

 _ **Outside:**_

The night was dark and very stormy;gusts of wind and spits of rain are still blowing outside great trees are wind is blowing a gale now,as the rain had stopped...

 _ **Inside:**_

Abhijeet entered inside the room, in hurry;With great jerk,he freezes at door.A big photo frame was lying on the floor. The winds, coming from an open window is the reason of broken photo bowed down starring at the broken pieces. Swiftly he removed the broken glass pieces from photo frame,to clear the vision of was his and daya's childhood photo,holding a trophy they won for a debate this process a glass piece pierced inside his fingers. An _**ahhhh**_ escape from his mouth.

 _ **Uska hoon uss me hoon uss se hoon**_

 _ **Usi ka rehne de**_

 _ **Main toh pyaasa hoon hai**_

 _ **Dariya woh zariya woh jeene ka mere**_

 _ **Mujhe ghar de gali de shehar de**_

 _ **Usi ke naam ke**_

 _ **Kadam ye chale ya ruke ab usi ke vaaste**_

 _ **Dil mujhe de agar dard de uska par**_

 _ **Uski ho woh hasin goonje jo mera ghar**_

 _ **Aye Khuda aye Khuda jab bana uska hi bana**_

 _ **Aye Khuda aye Khuda jab bana uska hi bana**_

 _ **At pune:**_

 _A dark place:_

Daya is sitting at the edge of bed,cuddling a face is wet..swelled..&..reddish.

A dim light trying his best to illuminated that dark place.

 _(In wet tone )_

Daya (to picture ) : pata hai abhi bhaiya, bacchpan k nam pr sirf aik cheez hai mere pass...Aur wo hai _**dard.**_ Pr is dard main aik awaz jo mere kanon (ears) main goonjti (echo)thi..ajnan.. Namaloom shaks ki awaj _**chutku**_... __mjhy is dard main sahara daiti.. Mjhy girny sy bacchati.. Mere akelepan ko dur karti.. Mere zakhmon pr marham rakhti...Meri kamiyabion ka hissa banti... Mere nakamiyon main mjhy hausla daiti...

Aik be naam rishtey ka ehsaas dilati thi... Is awaj ko khojny (search) ki bht koshish ki mainy...magar kamiyaab na hosaka...

 _Suddenly the photo frame slipped from his hand,and break into pieces._

Daya : (became stunned)..he hurriedly secured the broken pieces..and in between this a broken glass make a sharp cut on his finger...

Simultaneously...! an _**ahhhh**_ escape from his mouth...

 _Suddenly outside a loud thunder voice; and its started raining cats and dogs..._

Daya : (smiles sarcastically seeing oozing blood )..and said isi khoon k rishton ko panny k lia kabhi main ass kia karta tha... Jb kabhi kisi bacchy ki maa ko uska maathy py bosa daity huy daikhta tha... Jb kabhi kisi bhai ko apny bhai ki choti si takleef py tarapty huy daikhta tha...jb kabhi aik pita ko apny bety py fakhar (proud) karty daikhta tha...(laughter)... Aur phir apny dil main in uthny wali arzoan ko halki si thapki dai kar ye keh kar dafaan kardaita tha k _"daya tu anath hai... Tera koi nai is duniya main..."_

Zindagi k iss safar main akela aagy barha...thokrain khain gira bhi... Magar gir kar uthny ka sabaq akela sikha mainy...us waqt koi kandha.. Koi back up main tha mere pass...Aur aj jb kisi kandhy ki khuwaish nai tu sitam daikho k bhagwan ny mjhy meri rooh ( soul ) lauta di...

"Jub milana hi tha tu judaa kun kia hamain"

 _(Then childishly )..._ abhi bhaiya kabhi socha na tha k hum samay k iss chakarwyu main aisy milaingy... Jb apny pehly baar mjhy chutku kaha tha na tu man kia sb dewaroon ko gira kar... Aur in 23 saal ki hayal ( hurdle )hamary darmiyan in doorion ko mita kar apko hug karlon... Aur apna saara daard bha doon apky kandhy py... But ap chup hogai... Mjhy laga k wo mera bharam hai... Apko yaad hai wo _**palak panner**_ jb mainy first bite liya na mjhy laga k ye taste issy mera pehly ka koi nata hai... Lkn apki uss batny k _" chutku ye palak panner tu tujhy pasand hai "meri adhori yadon main rang bhardia... Mjhy mere bacchpan ka abhi bhaiya yaad agaya... Magar ap tb bhi khamosh rahy ...Aur mjhy wo kaghaz ka tukra thamadia... Ap apny_ _ **chutku**_ ko bus itna hi samajhty ho kia... K usy apny abhi bhaiya ko pehchany k lia kaghazz k in be buniad sabooton ki zarorat parygi...aik jism bhaala apni rooh (soul) ki pehchaan kho saakta hai kia...hamara tu dil ka rishta tha...tb mjhy bht ghussa aya... Aur main wahan sy ghussy main chala gaya...apki bat bhi nai sunni na apko hug kia...ye soch kar k mela abhi bhaiya ayga Aur apny chutku ko roky ga manaiga but ap nai ai Aur mere transfer lainy pr protest bhi nai kia...

 _ **Meri kismat ke har ek panne pe**_

 _ **Mere jeete ji baad marne ke**_

 _ **Mere har ik kal har ik lamhe me**_

 _ **Tu likh de mera usey**_

 _ **Har kahaani me saare qisson me**_

 _ **Dil ki duniya ke sacche rishton me**_

 _ **Zindagani ke saare hisso mein**_

 _ **Tu likh de mera usey**_

 _ **Aye Khuda aye Khuda jab bana uska hi bana**_

 _ **Aye Khuda aye Khuda jab bana uska hi bana**_

Why... Why... Why... Why...?

 _( again a loud thunder storm outside...)_

 _ **At other side...**_

Kaka entered inside the room and saw abhijeet lost in picture; totally cut off from surroundings...

Kaka : (placed hand on abhijeet shoulder)...and said abhijeet baba apny us din daya beta ko roka kun nai unky peechy kun nai gai... Bus wahin baithy baithy roty rahy...

Abhijeet (lostly ): main dar gaya tha kaka... Usky sawalon sy... Uski nafrart sy... Is bat sy k kahin mera chutku ye na puchly k abhi bhaiya us din ap mjhy baccha kun nai pai...mjhy mere guilt ny usky pass janny nai dia...

 _ **Flashbacks...**_

 _Abhijeet : is looking here and for his he caught a glimpse of his chutku far away,in this ran towards the direction._

 _Two covered faces man are struggling and pulling daya..._

 _Daya : (shouting) choro mjhy...mjhy mere abhi bhaiya pass jana hai..._

 _A voice aeeeee choro mere chutku ko ...it was abhijeet..._

 _Abhijeet : started struggling with the two... But how could a 7 years child stand against two well built man..._

 _One man : hit abhijeet on his head with rod..._

 _Abhijeet : fall down... Blood is oozing from his head... But he did not give up and struggle to stand and fight again..._

 _One man : kicked abhijeet badly on his stomach..._

 _Mean while the other one chloroformed daya..._

 _And all went black..._

 _ **Flashback ends...**_

Abhijeet : kaaka mjhy ye head ache problem tbsy hai... main dar gaya tha k agar usny ye kehdia k abhi bhaiya ap tu kehty thy k ap apny chutku ko har pain sy bacha laingy...phir ap us samay kahan thy jb main dar dar ki thokrain kha raha tha...main ye soch kar k kaisy wo dard k undaikhy nishaan mitaunga jo mere _**masoom Bacchy**_ ki rooh (soul) tk pr apni chap (signs ) chor chuky hain...

Aur dhair saary silent questions which I can see in my _**polar bears**_ eyes... Which are once sparkling with thousands of star... And _**my teddy**_ ever green smile which is now lost in deep sea of pain...!

 _ **Mere hisse ki khushi ko hansi ko...**_

 _ **Tu chaahe aadha kar...**_

 _ **Chahe lele tu meri zindagi par...**_

 _ **Ye mujhse vaada kar...**_

 _ **Uske ashqon pe ghamon pe dukhon pe...**_

 _ **Har uske zakhm par...**_

 _ **Haq mera hi rahe har jagah har ghadi haan umr bhar...**_

How... How... How.. How.. How..?

.

.

 _Two different people at different places ...miles apart from each other ...but their hearts are beating for each other thinking that what if life gave them a one more chance to be united...!_

 _ **Ab faqat ho yahi woh rahe mujh me hi...**_

 _ **Woh juda kehne ko bichhde na par kabhi...**_

 _ **Aye Khuda aye Khuda jab bana uska hi bana...**_

 _ **Aye Khuda aye Khuda jab bana uska hi bana...**_

 _A/n : I m in tears now ...and missing my mother... so not be able to say much..._

 _Let's see life duo ko another chance daiti hai ya nai..._

 _Guys kaisa hai ye chappy... Mjhy batana zaror..._

 _Cutie and dodo this update is specially for you..._

 _Plz every one read it and review too_


	3. Chapter 3 Together till eternity

_a/ n : I m warning my every reader no one cry at the end of the chapter..._

 _Dodo and cutie ap dono bhi okay..._

 _Confusion will be cleared in next chapter pakka..._

 _Omg blue squirrel finally main apsy bat karahi hon...ummmm main apko angelic barbie bulaongi... Kaisa laga name... How sweet guriya..mainy apki trick py act kia and trully I felt sooth... Thank you baccha..._

 _Thanks to all of my reviewers ..._

 _Here we go..._

 _ **At pune...**_

 _ **Aye Khuda**_

 _ **Aye Khuda Mujhko Bata**_

 _ **Tu Rehta Kahan Kya Tera Pata**_

 _ **Hum To Yahan Pe Musafir Hai**_

 _ **Jo Dhundhe Apni Manzil Ka Pata**_

...Tring...Tring...Tring...Tring...

The phone bell bring a quake in slient and gloomy moved his swelled and reddish eye balls and pick up the phone.

 _ **At call...**_

 _Daya : hello Acp Sir... Good morning...( glance at the window from where a scene of arising of new dawn is clearly visible )_

 _Acp ( strictly ) : sub inspector daya reached bureau at 7:30 am exactly._

 _Daya ( obediently ) : yes sir I m coming.I reached bureau on time,don't worry sir._

 _Acp : OK bye, Meet you at bureau sub insp daya._

 _Daya :Yes Sir, Bye._

 _ **Call ends...**_

Daya inhale extra oxygen to flll their lugs,and then exhale deeply; so that his mitochondria produces more energy,gathered by stand up after putting the frame on side table. Splashes water 2-3 times on his burning take a quick shower and get ready for locked the residence and starts jay walking on road side enjoying the wetness in air and chirrping of birds humming morning 15 mins of jay walking,he hired a cab and rushed to bureau.

 _ **At Bureau...**_

Daya enters into the bureau in a rushy way,as he is already late due to traffic congestion.

Acp ( strictly ) : Sub insp daya you are 5 mins late from actual time.

Daya ( apology tone ) : Sorry sir,I m stucked in traffic badly. Next time it is not happened again. ( he said in head down position )

Acp : (strictly ) If this happened next time, I will moratorium you sub insp daya.

Daya : silently nodes in yes (painfully)

Acp ( strictly ) : now come to my cabin.I have to talk with you at some serious issues.

Daya : went back to flashback...

 _ **Flashbacks...**_

 _Its have been some days after his posting in Cid Mumbai... Its was a finest day...cool breeze is blowing everywhere...Daya is driving a quallis... On the way to bureau...suddenly stuck in a traffic jam... He reached bureau by 8:30 am... Scaringly climbing the stairs... In confusion and nervousness he collides with sub insp Freddy..._

 _Freddy : Daya so sorry mainy daikha nai tumhain..._

 _Daya : freddy so sorry its my fault... Mjhy dehan daina chaiya tha..._

 _Freddy : Its ok daya...waisy ye chehry pr bara kun bajh rahy hain tumhary..._

 _Daya ( stammering ): n..n..nan...na...nai s...sir ( engulf the saliva ) and said I m late Freddy from duty hours..._

 _Freddy ( smiles ) : as he got the matter...and said bus itni si bat k lia you are stammering daya...don't worry nothing will happened... Don't be scared._

 _Daya : nodes... Somehow his scare bar lowers down...and he marched towards bureau._

 _ **At bureau...**_

 _Daya ( enters into the bureau with ) : sub insp daya reporting on duty sir..._

 _Acp ( taunting tone ) : arry wah sub insp daya ki subha hogai... Aiya aiya sub insp daya tasreef laiya andar... Hamara sobhagaya hai k hamain apky darshan naseeb huy..._

 _Daya : become totally confused on this type of comments... So he simply said aaainnn Sir..._

 _Acp ( again taunting ) : kia main waja jan sakta hoon apky itny dair sy padharny ki sub insp daya..._

 _Daya ( in head down mode ) : said Sir I m stucked in traffic..._

 _Acp ( politely ) : hmmmmmm...next time its not happened again... OK.._

 _Daya ( still in head down mode ) : said yes Sir..._

 _Acp ( humbly ) : said ab is tarah sir jhukaky mat kharay raho... Get back to their work daya ...( Acp patted daya's back )_

 _Abhijeet : ( whispers ) iss bar tu maaf kardia but next time na ho warna phansi par charhna paryga... ( naughtily )_

 _Results a big curve smile on daya's confused and scared face...gives sooth to abhijeet's heart..._

 _ **Yaara Teri Yaad Aati Hai**_

 _ **Jaan Meri Jaan Jati Hai**_

 _ **Tanhayion Mein Rehta Hoon**_

 _ **Khud Se Hi Aksar Yeh Kehta Hoon**_

 _ **Kyun Tune Dil Toda**_

 _ **Kyun Tune Yun Chhoda**_

 _ **Kyun Tera Ab Bhi Rahe Dil Ko Intezaar**_

 _ **Kyun Chali Aati Hai**_

 _ **Kyun Tadpati Hai**_

 _ **Kyun Hoon Abb Bhi Mein Yun Bekaakaar**_

 _ **Flashbacks end...**_

Daya jerked out of her thoughts by a crushing sound...

Acp : put loudly some files on table... He said ( angrily ) are you habitual of reverie sub insp daya... You listen what I said few mins back...

Daya : ( stammering ) y...ye..yes sir..

Acp : ( angrily ) then why are you not listening and following my orders ?...listen one thing sub insp daya with open ears... I want active and energetic officers... Not day dreamers like you...understand that...now come to my cabin in two sconds ...( stamped his foot )...and marched towards cabin...

 _Daya : follows Acp silently in head down mode..._

 _ **At cabin...**_

Acp : ( formally ) sub insp daya have a seat plz...

Daya : nodes and sits down...

Acp ( professional tone ) : sub insp daya apko yad hai...3 months before when you are working with Cid Mumbai you dealt a case...and raid hideout of a criminal named parkash involves in drug dealing as wells as killed his crime partner named armaan... Kuch yaad aya apko...

Daya : yes Sir I remember is parkash ko phaansi ki saaza hui thi...he also involves in some kidnapping cases...( confused tone )...but why are you asking sir ?...

Acp : Great sub insp daya... I m asking because parkash skipped from the jail... And you and snr insp abhijeet handle the whole case...so HQ wants you two boys work together again...digged out information about him and put him behind the bars again...( he stops )

Silence prevails...

Daya : is looking like in deep thoughts...

Acp : forwarded some envelopes as... Ye official orders hain HQ k in black and white...you have to report in Cid Mumbai bureau tomorrow...

Daya : ( take a deep breath and close his eyes )...he said I m ready sir... Its my duty...

Acp : Great...your flight...

Daya ( cuts acp with ) : sir main by road jaunga...

Acp : okay sub insp daya...you may go now and packed your stuff for travel...

Daya : nodes and left the cabin after binding Good Bye to Acp...

 _ **Boss apky lagai bugs kaam kargai...Cid sub inspector daya Pune sy Mumbai by road jaingy...**_

 _ **Kia karain boss is murgy ko ghair lain kia...**_

 _ **Boss : shubh kaam main dairi kaisy... Jao ghairo is murgy ko aisy k pharpara bhi na pai bechara...Aur taiyari karo iss murgy ki swagat k lia...**_

 _ **Haaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaa...!**_

 _ **( evil laughter...)**_

 _ **At Mumbai...**_

 _At Cid Mumbai bureau..._

 _Abhijeet (enter inside the cabin with ) : Sir apny bulaya mjhy..._

 _Acp : han abhijeet kuch zarori bat karna thi tumsy...ao baitho..._

 _Abhijeet : ( confusingly ) nodes and sits in front of Acp Sir..._

 _Acp : ( calmly ) Abhijeet daya yahan araha hai..._

 _Abhijeet : freezes..._

 _Acp ( proceed further ) : HQ ny orders dia hain... Wo raka ko pakarny k lia tum dono ko sath kaam karna hai..._

 _Abhijeet ( shockingly ) : its not possible sir...we can't work together... We are two ends of sea dwell in one body but never unites..._

 _Acp ( angrily ) : but why abhijeet ...why...?_

 _Abhijeet : ( sadly ) Sir main usky sawalon sy darta hoon jo uski abkhain mjh sy karti hain... Khamosh benam sawal... Jinki koi zuban nai hai...Jo shaks aj tk kabhi goli barood sy nai dara... Aj woh keh raha hai Sir k woh dar gaya hai... Apny bhai ki nafrat sy dar gaya hai..._

 _Acp (calmly ) : Aur agar koi sawal hon hi na uski ankhon main abhijeet phir..._

 _Abhijeet : ( become alert ) the tone of Acp is alarming him something... But what...he could not guess...so asked curiously kia matlab apka Sir..._

 _Acp : Abhijeet jub tumny mjhy sachai batai thi... Apni Aur daya ki...tu mainy daya ki record file nikalwai...police records sy ...usmain jo daya k old ghar ka address tha uski jaga pr_ _ **Mamta Foundation**_ _ka name tha...mainy further secretly investigate kia tu pata chala k...jub daya gayab hua tha usky thik aik saal bad daya ko unconscious state main koi mamta foundation k gate k bahir chor kar chala gaya tha...Staff ny jb bacchy ko daikha tu foran usy hospital main admit karwaya...kun k ants us pr charh gai thin us Bacchy ko murda samajh kar...( He closes his eyes like he is in extreme pain )_

 _Abhijeet : ( jerks loudly ) mera chutku in Keery makuron ( insects )...( he could not complete further as tears become hurdles )_

 _Acp : comes towards abhijeet and sits in front of him... Hold his both hands and said ab main jo kahun ussy bhttt himmat Aur hausly k sath sunna abhijeet...rona ho ro laina... But daya k samny iska zikar mat Karna kabhi bhool k bhi nai...samjh rahy ho na..._

 _Abhijeet : ( with worried +sad expression ) nodes..._

 _Acp : ( gathered some energy...close his eyes) and said... Jb Bacchy ko hospital main admit kia gaya tu Dr ny uska check up karny k bad bataya k Bacchy aik saal sy continuously mentally abused horaha hai ( tighten his grip on abhijeet palms )_

 _Abhijeet : shivered badly... His body jerks loudly...2-3...and palms are started becoming cold like ice..._

 _Acp (worriedly ) : patting abhijeet back while encouraging as abhijeet...daikho kuch nai hua tum sun rahy ho... Daya ko abhi tumhari zarorat hai... Agar tum is tarah himmat har jaogy tu kaisy chalyga..._

 _One name..._ _ **Daya...**_ _which retrieve abhijeet senses back... After two-3 more jerks he settles down..._

 _Acp : ( with care ) handed him the glass of water..._

 _Abhijeet : drink the water to store electrolytes inside his body... Which make him alive not fully dead..._

 _Acp : ( continued painfully ) pury sharer pr cigarette sy jalany k nishanon k ilawaa...mara peeta bhi jata raha hai kafi samy tk... Rib cage pr aik hair line fracture aur left hand fractured tha...Aur kuch old fractures bhi... Kuch internal injuries bhi thin... Kuch septics and healed wounds bhi thy jo dr ny daikhy thy us bacchy k sharir pr...Baccha aik mahiny tk coma main raha...Dr ka kehna tha k baccha 2 bar kisi mental trauma sy guzra hai jiski waja sy feed back system ny back up nai dia and he is suffering from repressed memory now..._

 _A painful_ _ **abhhhh**_ _escape from abhijeet mouth...his face was full wet with tears..._

 _Acp : didn't turned as he is also pain not able to face abhijeet..._

 _Abhijeet : ( tearily ) Sir wo mera bhai... Mera baccha...mera chutku tha... Kitna tarpa hoga na woh ( dreamily ) bht takleef hui hogi nai usy... ( a crushing sound )...forced Acp to turned...( abhijeet angrily ) chorunga nai main un logon ko... Jinhony mere polar bear ko tarpaya hai..._

 _Acp ( turned and saw a shocking scenario ) : the glass which was in abhijeet hand now crushed into pieces and blood is dropping drop by drop on floor flowing from abhijeet's hand...He rushed to abhijeet and said ye kia kia hai tumny abhijeet pagal hogai ho kia..._

 _Abhijeet : stand up and see into Acp eyes directly... And said han hogaya hoon main pagal... Koi apny bhai k bary main aisy batain sun kar pagal nai hoga tu aur kia hoga sir... Woh bhi jb us bhai ki umar sirf 2 years ho ...main tu phir bhi hosh-o-hawas main hoon apny..._

 _Acp : ( scared internally seeing abhijeet red eyes ).. .its seems that all blood of the body clotted in his eyes...He said Abhijeet tum yahan tu baitho acha ..._

 _Abhijeet : ( stubbornly ) nai baithna mjhy yahan... Mjhy bahir jana hai daya ky pass...wo wait karaha hoga apny abhi ka sir..._

 _Acp :slapped abhijeet badly...(to take him out from trauma )...and make him sit on the chair... Engage himself in giving first aid to abhijeet..._

 _Abhijeet : started crying silently..._

 _Acp : after done his work... Patted abhijeet back with bus bht hogaya rona dhona be strong my boy... Daya apni zindagi k uss pane ko mita chuka hai... Ab tum usy dobara mat likho... Hotel Blue Moon jao daya wahin milyga tumhain after 2 hours... Aur sb kuch sach batado daya ko k kaisy tum dono juda huy...tumhara bhai ab bhi tumhara intezar kar raha hai abhijeet...jaldi jao Aur uska ye intezar khatam kardo... Khin dair na hojai phir..._

 _Abhijeet : ( removing his tears ) said pehly janny dia tha mainy... Ab nai janny dunga usy...main apny chutku ko is bar kahin bhi nai janny dunga... ( he stand and marched towards the door )_

 _Acp ( firmly ) : said Abhijeet..."Never play with feeling of others because you may win the game but the risk is that you will surely loose the person for life time…"_

 _Abhijeet : ( turned his neck ) and said don't worry sir is bar main usky hug ka wait nai karunga... Bulky usy khud hug karlunga... phir bhaly wo chahy ya na chahy..._

 _Acp (smiles ) : and said bhagwan tumhain tumhary kaam main safalta dai abhijeet..._

 _Abhijeet : nodes and left the place..._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Abhijeet ( eyes sparkling with tears ) : chutku agar ye hamara akhri waqt hai tu main tere sath marna pasand karunga...**_

 _ **Daya (smiles in tears ) : abhi bhaiya akhri waqt main hum sath hoon issy ziada khushi ki bat mere lia Aur kia hogi...**_

 _ **Abhijeet ( tearily ) : tu kaat rasi chutku aur maar jany dai hamain...aur baccha ly us larki ko...**_

 _ **Daya ( sparkling love filled eyes ): uhun abhi bhaiya sirf main nai hum dono raasi katain gy...**_

 _ **Abhijeet : nodes (tearily )...**_

 _ **Daya : alvida abhi bhaiya... (In tears )**_

 _ **Abhijeet : alvida chutku (in tears)**_

 _ **Duo (at once ) : aik bar hug tu karly mere bhai...**_

 _ **Both brothers hugged eachother with full might... Shattering tears of happiness...that they are together after death too...**_

 _ **And duo hold their hands together and cut the rope in one jerk with knife...**_

 _ **And fall down in the vast depth of mountains... Holding each others hand... Merrily slept in lap of death together... With peace that they are together in heaven too... Turn into living brothers for eternity...!**_

 _Bande hain hum uske_

 _Humpe kiska zor_

 _Ummedon ke sooraj_

 _Nikle chaaron ore_

 _Iraadein hain fauladi_

 _Himmati har kadam_

 _Apne haathon kismat likhne_

 _Aaj chale hain hum..._

 _ **Kaisa laga apko ye chapter batana zaror...**_

 _ **Plzzz r n r**_


End file.
